tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Man o' the Forest (Chapter)
(< Previous Chapter) - (Next Chapter >) Landeles' POV Makal came bursting into Rott and Billow's tent, limping awkwardly over a pile of books. He looked on the verge of tears. Odd look for someone who Land thought of as 'a prideful bully.' He almost felt pity. "Makal," a tall dark-skinned man with long black hair, and green eyes nodded at Makal. Landeles always thought that Billow was built like a tree. "Billow it's like the damn end of the world out there!" "I know, Rott told me what he saw out over Calum," Billow said, gesturing to his adoptive brother, and Makal's best friend, who was peeking out the tent opening. "Guys we gotta get out of Zul," Rott said. "Where would we go?" Land asked. "You and Makal have both said that you think that the Invasion of Flayeland has just commenced." Rott paused, and he looked up at Landeles, and solemnly said "I don't know. I have no idea where we'd go." "Why not the ruins of Runol?" Makal asked, nervously. Landeles internally winced. He knew Runol was a difficult subject for both Billow, and Rott. "Makal, Rott and I have had our share of sorrow and suffering at Runol. I know the both of us would rather not return." Makal looked down somewhat ashamedly. It had probably been difficult for him to broach. Very abruptly, Land felt as though something had gone very much ... wrong. It was a familiar feeling. One he hadn't felt in centuries. He turned his head in the direction of Rott, who was looking dead at him. "Something's wrong ... come here and see," Rott said, gesturing for them to follow him outside the tent. They did so. Billow quickly snuffed out the candles, but not before exchanging a knowing look with Land. Land saw exactly what he was expecting. A black star, pulsing and spinning, with small red tendrils encircling it. 'A wyrmhole, the augur of a lychgate. Directly to the south... most likely over Haunted Isle. This does not bode well. Someone has planned all of this.' Land felt a fury of grief, guilt, and utter disappointment wash over him. 'For thirty years I've been living here, and now someone's come to take it all away. That peace I've been looking for.' He ran his hands through his platinum blond hair, clearly very stressed out. 'Could it be the Kalth King's plan? No... the Sojourner is far too mistrustful of magicks to have a lychgate opened. I doubt he could open one, even if he wanted to.' "What the hell is that?" Rott asked no one in particular. "It's pitch black yet fucking somehow it's brighter than every other star in the sky combined!" "It's a sign," Billow said. "We must follow it if we hope to survive." Landeles knew it was a trap. He knew that there was only suffering to be found there. But still something plagued him. 'Why is that Billow's first conclusion? In the ten years I've known him he's never show himself to be anything more than a strongman and a recluse. I've never got the impression that he believes in omens or gods or anything of the sort. Aye, he clearly knows what it is... but I don't think he's ''leading us astray.' 'Is this Billow's trap? I'm safe. I'll protect Rott and Makal at all costs should this amount to what I think it amounts to.' "It's directly south, Billow, it means we'll likely have to pass through Runol," Landeles said after a moment. Billow grit his teeth, "it's a trial then." Rott tried to force a smile unsuccessfully. Makal stared off at the star with a look of slight distress. Land began walking, and they followed. They began heading to Runol. Behind them the stench of flesh was only getting stronger. Active fighting was taking place all over Zul. A great fire was raging where the chieftains' tent was. The scream of swords and arrows was everywhere, as were the screams of people dying. He heard a distant explosion, and a few seconds later he slammed into an ashen tree with a great amount of force. "Land!" Rott shouted, Makal, and Billow ran after him towards Land. All of his ribs were broken, his heart had been crushed, and his mouth tasted of mud and blood. Land got up, pushing the cannonball off of himself. 'Fuck! Looks like these barbarians have finally invented cannons, huh-?' In just seconds, his ribs were healed, his heart was pumping out blood just fine, and all his teeth were back in perfect condition. He was still soaked in his own blood however, which hid his healed injuries well enough, and it's not like the other three knew exactly how much damage a cannonball was like to do. He could just pretend that he was still in great pain. "Fuck!" Landeles mock-shouted, throwing the cannonball to the floor. Rott, Makal, and Billow fully believed it, and helped him up onto his feet. "Are you alright?" Billow asked. "I'll live," he said. Billow looked skeptical, but since they had no time for that, they continued walking westward. Zul began thinning out. Tents gave way to field, and trees, and hills. Soon they were at the base of some mountains. "I know these mountains well," Billow said, leading them through a nearby tunnel into a small canyon. They were now officially out of Zul. The next few hours they were running in the darkness of the mountains. They had shuffled along crags, used a mountain pass or two, climbed around hills, and mountains, and been through at least four cave systems. Bloodied paintings of a dark man with a peculiar mask dotted the caves. They could just barely be made out. These were the stalking grounds for the Green Man o' the Forest, an infamous serial killer who had orchestrated the Rape of Runol, and the Massacre at Meyemes. These were apparently paintings of him. It's a wonder the monster had never come to Zul or Calum, since those four together were the only major settlements on all the Flayelandic Peninsula. Though rumor had it that King Caye Cull Worr of Calum was himself the murderer, and would never kill so close to home. Landeles knew the man well. He was more than willing to kill people in Zul if it fit his interests, probably Calum too. Zul only existed because Makaloz could leverage Calum through Landeles. By noon, Rott, and Makal were red from the sun, which was burning them even through the clouds overhead. Land was fairly well-tanned so he had perhaps a few more hours, and Billow was fairly dark so he wouldn't start getting sunburn until well into the day. 'Runol isn't all that far from Calum, but the Flayelandic Peninsula is amongst the most-mountains places on this Earth. Only the Crescent Blue Mountains on that other Earth were more rugged, and difficult.' It was now late afternoon, and the black star had continued shining all day. Twinkling darkly, evilly. 'It's got red lightning... if I remember correctly, and I may not, that means that someone's crossed through it already.' Land looked back up at it. 'Mesmerizing. It's Calthoss' most-wonderful lure... Stupid God.' Hours later, well into the night, and nearing dawn, they arrived at Runol. Its caves were already full to the brim of refugees. Mostly from Calum, and Meyemes. They were people who could afford boats, and had managed to escape the Black Flag through those means. The caves had previously served as the homes of the town's residents, and had been carved in here more than 1,000 years prior. They entered a cave which had seemingly previous served as a kitchen. Candles were lit along the walls, and a hearth was roaring with flames. Some other Zulicmen were there. A chieftain and his family, that cancerman that had just moved in, one of the old women that knitted clothes for everyone in town, and eve someone's pet cat.Makal approached one of the chieftains, "Chief Kanal, did you see what happened to my uncle?" "No, son. Thank God you and your friend escaped, though. They're rounding up all the hornmen... they're looking for a redheaded hornman. No idea why, though I suspect that it's one of King Viceses' dark fantasies..." "King Viceses?" Land asked Kanal. 'Was the Sojourner no longer king?' "Oh, Land. Guess you haven't heard. King Kalth Kelcheldes was killed by his son just a month ago. It seems that this Invasion of Flayeland is an effort on his part. T'is a shame really, Worr's spies had us always under the impression that the prince was more sympathetic to hornmen, ad had less desire to invade neighboring countries." "What do you make of the black star?" Land asked Kanal. "No idea. An omen surely, of doom for us or for the Bottomjaw Empire I've not the foggiest," Kanal responded, looking around the room pensively. All the Zulicmen ate together in silence. They'd brought few provisions, in most part because Zul had little to bring. Mama Zaka, the old woman, mended Landeles' shirt, and fawned over him because of the amount of blood on him. She had been Zue's best friend. And now Zue, Land's last remaining vestige of his previous life was dead. Beheaded by some woman soldier back in Zul. The cancerman wore a hood, even in the oppressive heat. He was trying to hide the tumor on the side of his face. Some men thought cancer was contagious. Landeles considered putting him out of his misery. Surely life as a cancer-ridden refugee demoted from his wealthy status was not really a life worth living. Though perhaps it was. The man ate his food almost resolutely, as though he was promising himself he wouldn't die. In some ways, Rott looked worse than that man. He was clearly very uncomfortable to be back in Runol. Here, the Green Man o' the Forest had killed his father, and mother, and destroyed his childhood home. Billow looked equally distressed, surely from remembering all the blood and gore here. After eating, they prepared to leave. "I think I'll stay here," Makal said. Rott looked like he wanted to argue against it. Billow looked just about ready to leave by himself if he had to. Landeles decided to do the kind thing, and try to talk him into going with them. "Are you absolutely certain?" Land asked Makal. "I have the feeling that star will lead you to Haunted Isle. I want nothing to do with that cursed place. Besides, I should stay here, and wait for my uncle." "Alright," Land said, extending an arm out for a handshake. Billow did the same, as did Rott. "What the fuck is that Rott, bring it in man!" Makal said, forcing himself to smile, pulling in his best friend for a hug. The two hugged for a few seconds. Land never really cared for Makal, but he suddenly remembered how the two were as kids. One would frequently pretend to be the other. That didn't work on Land or Billow, but it frequently fooled the Calumites that they stole food from. Land's life wasn't the only one being destroyed by whoever was playing their game here. Rott, Land, and Billow walked to a nearby cave where Rott said the village elders had previously stored the boats. Billow broke down an old locked door, behind which were several skeletons with crushed skulls. Landeles was disgusted, but he and Billow were able to remove the skeletal remains and retrieve a boat capable of sitting all three of them, as well as several oars. Meanwhile Rott was vomiting in disgust. They took the boat down to a nearby beach, one which Landeles always seemed to find himself back on. They put the boat in the water, got on, and began heading to Haunted Isle. In the distance, the moons were setting, the sun was rising, and the black star's tendrils swirled evermore. Someone was following them. ('< Previous Chapter) - (Next Chapter >''') Category:Tale of Zul Category:Chapters